Amelia Earhart
Amelia Earhart was a famous female pilot who lived in the 1930's. She is in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian where she plays as the tritagonist and '' Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian: The Video Game'' where she still plays as the tritagonist. She is played by Amy Adams. Background She was the first woman pilot to fly over the Atlantic ocean. Appearances Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonia Amelia comes across Larry Daley, who is searching for his Museum of Natural History friends in the Smithsonian Institution. Amelia instantly becomes attracted to Larry and accompanies him through the National Gallery in order to get away from Kahmunrah's Egyptian troops. While moving through the paintings, Larry and Amelia end up in V-J day in Times Square with a sailor named Joey Motorola. Amelia and Larry trap Kahmunrah's soldiers in the photograph and help the giant octopus by dumping water from a nearby painting over it, but Napoleon Bonaparte captures them. Once commanded to help find the code for the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, Amelia and Larry come across a bust of Theodore Roosevelt proving to be no help. Amelia tells Larry that she knows someone who could help and takes him to The Thinker, but he too gets distracted and gives no help at all. Amelia sparks a memory in Larry's mind taking them to the Air and Space Museum where the Albert Einstein bobbleheads are on display. On their way to the museum, Amelia and Larry are chased by Russian troops who believe they are trying to escape. They come across the Abraham Lincoln Statue at the Lincoln Memorial. After it is safe to make their way to the museum, the two come across the Einstein bobbleheads who tell Amelia the code to the tablet, being pie (3.14...) which Amelia has to remember. As the pair leave, they are trapped by the Russian troops, Napoleon Bonaparte, Ivan the Terrible and Al Capone. Larry and Amelia escape in the Wright Flyer while the exhibit Tuskegee Airmen hold them off, and they return to the Smithsonian Institution Building. The two separate with Amelia searching for help while Larry delays Kahmunrah. Amelia frees the New York exhibits from their container and recruits other Smithsonian exhibits. During the battle, Amelia opens the underworld gate. Amelia flies Larry and the New York exhibits back to the Natural History Museum before flying back to Washington, knowing that she will turn to dust at sunrise if she does not return to the Smithsonian. Trivia * Amy Adams hated having to wear the skin tight pants that her character wore because it showed off her behind. * Amelia says in the movie that she became a pilot for "the fun of it," the title of a 1932 autobiography by the real Amelia Earhart. * Reese Witherspoon was originally set to play Amelia Earhart. Category:Characters Category:Characters with an unknown fate Category:Smithsonian exhibits Category:Exhibits Category:Night at the Museum:Battle of the Smithsonian Category:Amerikan Category:Female Category:Night at the Museum: Raiders of the Ruby of Destiny